


Wakey Wakey

by inutiumlove



Category: VAZZROCK
Genre: Cutesy, Gen, How Do I Tag, Ouka is Awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inutiumlove/pseuds/inutiumlove
Summary: Ouka gets annoyed when Issa isn't out of bed and ready for their shoot together. So, he decides to wake up the beast...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wakey Wakey

Ouka clicked his tongue when he looked at the clock hanging on the wall of the common area. He knew early mornings were never easy for Issa, but this was ridiculous. Ouka being the kind bandmate he is, despite Issa being cruel to him, allowed the older to sleep in until an hour before the shoot. Yet still, the man has yet to arise from his slumber and ready to go to work.

“This is ridiculous. I shouldn’t be an alarm clock.” Ouka grumbled as he started walking toward Issa’s room.

Ouka wished some of Futaba’s responsibility and sincerity rubbed off on his older brother. Issa knew he was working with him today. He knew Ouka liked to be practical and appeared ten to five minutes ahead for debriefing. He better have a good excuse for this, or Ouka was prepared to nag him about his poor behavior the entire thirty-minute train ride to the shoot.

He arrived at Issa’s door and gave it a swift knock with the back of his hand. No answer. Ouka knocked harder. Still no answer. Ouka hated being a person to barrage into another’s room, but then he remembered, Issa’s no person. He’s a demon in human skin.

Thus, the guilt in his conscience went away as Ouka twisted the doorknob and let himself in. Sure enough, his grey eyes fell upon Issa sleeping soundly as his layer of covers slowly moving up and down following his breathing. Ouka approached the bed, and all he saw was black hair and an arm. He placed his hand on the black void of hair and started shaking him.

“Wake up,” Ouka ordered.

To his surprise, Vazz’s head shot up from the sudden shaking, and stared at Ouka with a look of betrayal.

“Nya?” 

“Vazz?! I’m so sorry, kitty, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Ouka whispered, frowning as he gently patted the cat’s back.

“Mrow!” Vazz rubbed against Ouka’s arm and purred as if to say all is forgiven.

“I think Nao put some fresh food out for you and Rock. Go eat breakfast, okay?” 

“Meow!” 

Ouka smiled when Vazz let out a yawn and stretched out his body before jumping off the bed to hurry off to his food. The smile soon returned to a frown as Ouka laid eyes on his insensitive bandmate’s actual black hair.

Although a little paranoid now, Ouka made sure to grab Issa’s arm and started shaking him.

“Wake up,” Ouka ordered again.

“Hrn…” Issa groaned.

“I don’t need to hear your bellyaching! Get up and—!”

“Vazz…?” Issa mumbled out, interrupting Ouka’s scolding.

“He’s gone to eat his food. Enough changing the subject, you—!”

“Hmm…” Issa lifted his head, his eyes still closed and his eyebrows furrowed.

The older slipped his arm from under Ouka’s hand and reached out, trying to grab something.

“Vazz...c’mere…” Issa muttered, and eventually, his arm hit Ouka’s side. “There you are…”

“W-Wait! Issa-san I’m no—ek!” Ouka squeaked when Issa wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into bed. 

Ouka found himself in an awkward position when Issa held him close and nestled his face into Ouka’s hair.

“Vazz…warm…”

“Oh...um…” Ouka stammered and, in a panic, went, “M-Meow!”

Silence fell in the room, and Ouka prayed he was a convincing cat. Issa shuffled a little, but Ouka watched as his chest went back to moving at a slow, steady beat. 

Ouka wasn’t sure what to do at this point. He needed Issa to wake up, but he didn’t want him to see them in this position. The white-haired idol attempted to scoot out of Issa’s grip slowly, but the older grunted and held him closer once again. 

“Ugh, he’s holding me hostage,” Ouka whispered to himself.

“Mm...Vazz…stop it…” Issa muttered in his sleep, letting out an annoyed huff.

“Mrow…” Ouka replied.

Why was he still playing this cat role?! Ouka tried to slip out of Issa’s hold once again but accidentally headbutted his nose.

“Ow…” 

“Nya!” Ouka replied in apology.

Issa frowned, but he didn’t show any signs of waking up, and Ouka let out a sigh of relief.

“Vazz...hey…” 

“Meow?”

“I don’t...I don’t like your new shampoo…” Issa mumbled. “Smells...weird.”

Ouka pouted. He only changed brands to brighten and fluff up his hair to compete against Issa’s glossy, lustrous locks. Plus, he thought the fragrant was nice. 

“Tell Nao...to change it...laterzzz…” Issa reminded himself.

Once he fell back into a deep slumber, Ouka went back to his escape plan. He grabbed a pillow and squeezed it between him and Issa. The extra object was too much for Issa to hold and resulted in his hands, separating just enough for Ouka to push out of his arms. Issa grumbled something inaudible before wrapping his arms around the pillow and holding it close to his body. His face was scrunched up, which worried Ouka he was dissatisfied with his new snuggle partner. However, Issa’s face went calm again and showed no signs of waking. 

Ouka let out a sigh of relief, then proceeded to pick up Issa’s phone and set the alarm for five minutes. He made his way to exit the room until stopping at the door and glancing back at his sleeping bandmate. Ouka had to admit, this was the nicest Issa ever looked, and the image of his sleeping face so close to him burned in his brain. The younger felt his cheeks get hot and shook his head to remove the thought before exiting Issa’s unit, failing to notice the single red eye trained on his departure. 

Fifteen minutes went by until Ouka finally heard the door of Issa’s room open and close. The older man yawned, seemingly unfazed by the cold glare being sent his way from the annoyed white-haired man.

“Do you know what time it is?” Ouka questioned.

“Time for us to head out for the job, right?” Issa replied, grabbing his bag and heading toward the door. 

“Hey! You’re not allowed to leave me behind after you made us late!” Ouka scolded as he grabbed his belongings off the counter and hurried behind Issa.

“We’ll make it in time if you don’t bother me with your nagging.” Issa chided, opening the door and letting Ouka out first.

“No worries, I’ll save it for the train ride to the city.” Ouka huffed.

“Great, looking forward to it…” Issa paused and placed a hand on Ouka’s head, “...Vazz~”

Ouka’s grey eyes became devoided of all life when he heard the name and went unflinching when Issa ruffled his hair. 

“Pick up the pace, kitty~ I’ll leave you behind.” Issa teased as he walked ahead of Ouka. 

The white-haired man continued following behind his smug older bandmate, who had a big smirk plastered on his face. Meanwhile, Ouka’s face was as pink as lychee and unable to speak another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to finish and post this to celebrate the amazing news about Vazzrock! There's so much that's happening, I'm so excited for these boys!! I had this drabble for a while after being inspired by the Issa and Ouka love you accounts also pestering and being cute with one another haha. It's very loosely based on these prompts but I really took it and went a whole new direction...  
> https://ibb.co/LpvD6c1  
> https://ibb.co/fY15HJ4


End file.
